May and Drew go to Hogwarts
by SirAmbala
Summary: SEQUEL TO MAY AND DREW MEET THE GOLDEN TRIO,hp/pokemon crossover- A year has passed since the two groups met. What happens when they get to meet again? Contestshipping! Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not on Pokémon or Harry Potter

"There's thirty seconds left on the clock! It's getting down to the wire. Who is going to come out the victor to this year's Grand Festival? Will it be May or Drew?"

"Alright let's finish this. Blaziken use overheart!"

"This is it. Flygon overheat!"

The two powerful attacks hit with an explosion. The stadium was silent all waiting for the smoke to clear to see who had been the victor. The smoke cleared and to everyone's astonishment both coordinators and their Pokémon had disappeared.

"Earth to Harry is anyone home?"

"What oh sorry Ron."

"What's with you today Harry? You haven't touched your food and you've been zoned out for five minutes."

"I was just thinking. Today marks the one year anniversary of the day we ended up in the Pokémon world. I was just thinking how much I miss May and Drew."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I still can't believe that it's been a year already. So much has happened since then."

"Yeah there was the whole disaster at the department of ministries last year. Hard to believe that the only way everyone made it out alive was because of our Pokémon!"

"Yeah I can still remember the look on you know who's face when him and his death eaters were being attacked and beaten by these creatures half their size."

"Yeah that was pretty funny. They weren't the only ones that were surprised though. No one else besides Dumbledore knew about our little adventure, so they were surprised as well."

"All that matters is that we all made it out alive, and hey our Pokémon even got stronger."

"Yeah I know all three of our Pokémon went up to the next level. That was exciting."

"All I know is that I am glad we had them with us. Because I really don't want to think of the outcome of the battle had they not been there. Sirius almost fell into the veil, if Houndoom hadn't gotten to him when he did then Sirius would have fallen in."

"Yeah we were lucky, but why dwell on the past we have a bright future ahead of us. No one will ever beat us now with our Pokémon at our side!"

"Nice thinking Ron, but your Raticate can't do your homework for you."

"Hermione do you always have to be a spoil sport?"

"No I just don't want you to forget about the important things for a change."

"No you just like bossing people around."

"Enough you two. You're starting to sound like May and Drew, and you know that's pretty bad!"

With some more bickering from Ron and Hermione the trio finally finished breakfast. Their fellow house mates had learned it the hard way last year that it was better not to ask questions about their little adventure last year. All the talk about two coordinators and Pokémon just left them with headaches, so they stayed out of the trio's conversations for the most part. That was unless it was about magic or school related things. Once breakfast was over everyone got up and started making their way out of the great hall. That was until Hermione reached in her pocket for her DA coin because it was acting up.

"Ron, Harry get out your coins. Are they acting up?"

"Yeah mine is"

"Mine too. I wonder why?"

"I don't know. I wonder whats…"

Hermione never got to finish her sentence because there was a huge explosion from the middle of the great hall. When the smoke settled two people could be seen facing off with each of their Pokémon looking like they could faint at any moment.

"Come on blaziken I know you can do it!"

"Um May do you ever pay attention. Look around. Were not in the stadium anymore."

"What? Oh…where are we?"

"If I knew I would have told you."

The two coordinators were too busy bickering to realize that a room full of student and teachers were looking at them.

"Drew why do you have to be such a jerk? After being together a year you'd think that you'd be nicer to your girlfriend!"

"I told you before being together doesn't mean I'm going to change the way I act."

"Your so arrogant"

Hair flick "It's one of my redeeming qualities!"

"And you're impossible"

"Well some things never change do they?"

"No it would seem so!"

"What who said that?"

May turned around to see the three friends that had left them after spending a short week with her and Drew. The three friends that she had missed dearly over the course of the year. Though Drew would be the last to admit it he had also missed them. He knew May took the picture of the five of them out every night. He secretly would pull his out as well, not wanting to admit that he had indeed missed them. He had a reputation to uphold!

May did the only logical thing to do when you see your friends for the first time after a long separation. She launched herself at them and pulled them into a big hug. Drew flicked his hair but went to greet the trio as well. Most of the student body just sat there in awe marveling at the two fire Pokémon and at the always bickering coordinators. The first one to snap out of it was the head master.

"Harry would you like to explain what is going on here?"

"Sorry professor. Remember when we told you what happened to us last year?"

"Yes"

"Well these are the two people we were telling you about. The girl is May, and the boy is Drew."

Bowing both coordinators introduced themselves and apologized for barging in as they had.

"So how did you get here in the first place?"

"Sir I believe that the force of the two attacks opened a dimensional rift much like the one that brought Harry and the others to our world last year."

"That seems most logical. Well you are welcome to stay here at Hogwarts as long as it takes to find a way back to your home."

"Thank you sir"

"You will stay with Harry and the others in the dormitories. Now what shall we do about your Pokémon?"

"Oh…how could we have forgotten? Sorry blaziken return and take along rest. You did a great job today."

"You to flygon return and nice job today."

The Pokémon returned to their respective Poke balls and the coordinators congratulated each other on a good battle with a hand shake and a kiss. Most of the students were quite mad by the kiss because 

they were mad to find out that the two coordinators were taken. Then they were lead from the great hall to the dormitories for their first day at Hogwarts.

A/N: So here is the sequel to 'May and Drew Meet the Golden Trio.' I never got any response to whether people wanted a sequel, but I figured I'd just throw this up and see what people thought. So anyway don't forget to review!


	2. Battle!

A/N: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter. So here is chapter two. It is going to be our favorite coordinators first day at Hogwarts. What madness will ensue? So on to the story!

May and Drew had spent their first morning at Hogwarts shadowing Harry and co. through their morning classes. Currently they were heading to the great hall for lunch. May was of course excited for this being that food took a close second to contests. They had been in for a surprise when walking through the corridors with all the ghosts and moving paintings. They had been even more surprised by the lessons taught at this school. It was one thing to witness magic, and another to see it being taught. That morning they had been to transfiguration and charms. Next was a free period after lunch then potions with the favorite potions professor, then off to DADA.

It would seem that in the six or so hours they had been at Hogwarts both May and Drew had their own fan clubs, and had turned down about twenty offers to go on dates with different students apiece.

"Jeeze I can't believe these crazy people, how many times do I have to say that I'm taken for them to actually understand it?"

"They'll never stop asking. In the year that we've been together my fan club back home has doubled in size, even though everyone knows that were together. You'll get used to it."

"Oh really, so that means you're used to fan girls? So why exactly at every contest do I have to come bail you out?"

Instead of responding Drew decided that this was a good time to start asking Hermione more about Hogwarts and how they have been in the year they hadn't seen each other. Being who she was Hermione couldn't pass up a chance to reiterate History of Hogwarts to a willing listener. Drew found out soon enough that this was a bad idea talking to Hermione about anything magic related. He was now wishing he had answered May's question.

May on the other hand was still pissed at Drew for blowing her off and was having a wonderful time watching him suffer from Hermione's history lesson. Being the nice person she was she decided that she would intervene. Not even she could be mean enough to make someone sit through a history lecture that long.

"…So you see that's where our different houses come from…"

"Wow Hermione that is really interesting but I was wondering about your Pokémon. How are they doing?"

"What…Oh they are wonderful. They were a big help last year I'm sure Harry has told you. How about during that free period we go outside and show you them."

"That's a great idea. Let me finish eating and then we can go!"

"Okay. Wow you sure haven't lost that appetite of yours have you?"

"Nope she still eats like a pig."

"Hey jerk keep it up and I won't come to your rescue next time. See how you like that!"

That shut Drew up fast. He looked at May apologetically. May saw this and her anger evaporated in an instant. In the year they had been together the way they acted toward each other had become less harsh than when they were just rivals. They still picked on each other a great deal, but they never took it as far as they would have before. Because they were not willing to have a repeat of the night they had confessed to each other.

May went back for her third helping and finally decided that she was full. So the group got up from the table and headed out towards the lake. They were not the only ones who went to the lake though. Naturally the whole school was intrigued by these strangers and their creatures, so at least a quarter of the school headed out with the group. Students were not the only ones within the crowd of onlookers. All of the teachers had decided that they wanted to learn more about these creatures from another world.

"Wow we've attracted quite the crowd."

"It's only natural for them to be curious about us and our Pokémon."

"Yeah your right. It kinda reminds me of the Grand Festival with this many people."

"Yeah me too. So I say we give them a show."

The golden trio looked over at Drew with confused looks.

"How do we give them a show?"

"Drew that's a great idea. I get it now; we said before they left that if we met again we would battle to have them show us how their Pokémon had grown."

"Grumpigs can fly now, because May has said something intelligent for once!"

"Why you…"

"Alright you two cut it out. How are we all going to battle when we don't have that much longer for free period?"

"Easy we'll have double battles and the odd man out can be the referee."

"Okay so who's the ref?"

"I'll be the ref. You and Ron can battle May and Drew. I'll battle one of them later."

"Okay works for us."

"Same here."

"Let's do it mate!"

"Ron is that all you ever say?"

"Maybe…"

The crowd watched anxiously as the two pairs got situated for this battle they spoke of. Not one of them knew what it was but they could tell it was going to be interesting. Even Malfoy for once in his life kept his mouth shut while waiting for them to start. Harry walked over to Drew to learn the job of the ref. Once he understood he went and stood at the half way point between the two pairs.

"This will be a double battle between Ron and Hermione of Hogwarts, and May of Petalburg City, and Drew of LaRousse City. Each trainer will be allowed one Pokémon. First team to lose both Pokémon will lose. No time limit. Let the battle begin." Harry's arms went down signaling the start of the battle.

May and Drew nodded to each other knowing instantly which two they were going to use. After all they were in love. Why not use their Pokémon that were in love!

"Beautifly…Maquarain(sp?) Take the stage!" The two bug Pokémon came out of their Poke balls and twirled around each other in a cloud of sparkling dust and water droplets. The contest in Olivine City had been a partner contest. So the two of them had worked for weeks perfecting the synch of their Pokémon and their selves. It was only natural to show off how well they and their Pokémon worked together with all the hard work they had done to win that one contest.

"Alright let's go!" Quavaila came out of its Pokeball and instantly fired up.

"Your turn radicate!"

Both sides faced off with fire in their eyes. The first commands were given and the battle commenced. To the trained eye it was easy to see that the coordinators were winning by a mile, but the crowd thought that with all the strong attacks that Ron and Hermione were using that they were winning easily. May and Drew were different though. They relied on their attack combinations and not power alone. Alone they were good, but together they were unstoppable. Their Pokémon were trained well and worked flawlessly together. It wasn't long before both of Ron's and Hermione's Pokémon were looking tired, so May and Drew finished it with one final attack. The same that they had used to win the Olivine contest.

"Beautifly!"

"Masquarain!"

"SILVER WIND"

The beautiful but powerful winds hit the opponent like a hurricane. When the wind settled down both were down for the count.

"Radicate and quavaila are unable to battle. The winners are the love birds!"

Both May and Drew took a bow and congratulated their Pokémon. It didn't take long for them to realize what Harry had said. May then turned to Hermione and spoke in her ear. A mischievous smile played on both girls faces as Hermione went for her wand and May went for a poke ball.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Oh Harry you must remember last time you said something like that? Well then I never did get a chance to try out that spell I had learned, so now seems a good a time as ever!"

"And I know chikorita needs to practice her aim with razor leaf!"

"No not again, someone please help me!"

The crowd sweat dropped as they watched May release chikorita and Hermione point her wand at the now running Harry. It was amusing to watch but eventually they got bored and headed back inside still amazed by the power of those weird creatures.

Not long after the crowd dispersed did Drew start to leave as well. Ron stopped him though.

"Can't you stun them like last time?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it. Plus I do believe Harry has had this coming to him for quite some time."

With that he turned around and headed toward the school. Ron caught up with him deciding he would rather not feel Hermione's wrath as well. So they headed to the school talking about the upcoming class, and how much Ron hated professor Snape.

Meanwhile Harry was still being chased by two very angry girls.

"Hey get back here!"

"Yeah you need to be closer for the spell to hit."

"Not on my life!"

Okay so there is the end of chapter two. I think I have too much fun picking on Harry! Next chapter is going to have Snape and potions class in it dun dun dun! Well thank you to those that have reviewed, I'll 

try to get another chapter up soon. Hope you like it so far! Don't forget to click that little button down there and review!


	3. Meeting Professor Snape

A/N: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter. So here is chapter three. And from what I've heard it has been long awaited to have Drew tortured by Snape, so I've decided to do as everyone wishes! Hope you like!

As Harry gets chased by the two girls Ron and Drew made their way down to the dungeons to Potions class. All the way Ron telling Drew the many reasons why he hated Snape, and about all the run ins they had, had with Snape over their six years at Hogwarts. Drew on the other hand wasn't sure he believed Ron when he said how bad Snape was. After all who could possibly be worse than Harley?

"Oh look its Weasely and his grass haired friend. Where's Potty and Granger huh?"

Drew turned away from Ron to stare at the blond talking to them. After taking a good look at Malfoy he turned back around to Ron and started talking to him again. Both Ron and Malfoy were surprised by this, but in different ways. Malfoy couldn't believe some muggle had just dismissed him, and Ron thought it was great what Drew did.

"What muggle don't you know who you're looking at? You do know that my father is part of the ministry?"

"I couldn't really care a less about whom or your father is. Maybe you don't have a good memory or something because I think it was made quite obvious that I'm not from around here. So in other words I have no clue what you are talking about, neither do I care about it. Now if you please, I would much appreciate it if you made yourself scarce."

Malfoy along with everyone in the vicinity stood staring at Drew, not really believing that he had just told Malfoy off like that. Malfoy of course would not stand for it, so he withdrew his wand from his robe and pointed it at Drew. Drew unfortunately was turned the other way and had no clue he was in danger.

"Crucio"

One of the unforgivable curses flew at an unsuspecting Drew. Ron's eyes widened, but he didn't have enough time to inform Drew. As the curse was about to hit a flurry of glowing green leaves intercepted it, and protected Drew from the it. Everyone turned to the rose girl next to Drew. Roselia had sensed that her partner was in danger. Drew, like most people with their first Pokémon, had a bond that no one can explain with his roselia.

"I…Impossible. How did the crucious curse get blocked by a walking rose bush?"

"I don't know what you tried to do to me, nor do I care what problem you have with me. But don't you ever say anything about my Pokémon, roselia especially. Because you will not like the results. Wizard or no wizard I will not put up with anyone putting down my pokemon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ha…what exactly do you think you can…"

"Well Mr. Pokémon trainer I would appreciate you not threatening my students."

"I don't threaten anyone who doesn't deserve it sir."

"Don't you get cocky with me boy."

"I was not getting cocky. I was just stating a fact."

"Detention with me tonight after dinner for your mouth. Now the rest of you into class before you all have detention. And Mr. Potter you will be joining your friend for being late to class."

The girls had chased Harry all the way to the potions room. Being Harry though he was the only one that got punished by Snape. No one was really sure how Drew, not being a student, could get a detention. It didn't matter though, because not even Harry had stood up to Snape like that. Drew was Drew and nothing could make him back down. Especially when that other person was wrong.

The rest of potion and the day for that matter went by uneventful. By dinner the entire school knew about Drew's run in with Snape. It was at that time that Drew's fan club just about doubled in size. Most everyone was impressed by this new comer, and his attitude. Of course the golden trio knew that Drew was just sticking up for his Pokémon and that he didn't always have an attitude. They knew the real him and not the arrogant façade he put up in front of others. They also knew that the only reason they ever saw past that façade was because of the way May seemed to make him act. Either way he was Drew and was also serving a detention with the potions master once dinner was over.

"So what do you have to say now Drew? Usually I'm the one getting in trouble!"

"Whatever, that guy had it coming to him anyway. I couldn't really care ales about this 'detention' he gave to me."

"You never siece to amaze me."

Hair flick "I know I'm just that great. Well Harry we should be off."

"Yeah we should."

With that the two took off for the dungeons. Once they got there Snape set them to work cleaning up the room. He watched them suffer as they cleaned the room that hadn't been touched in many years. As he watched he thought back to what had happened earlier. He knew that Malfoy had sent a spell at the muggle but wasn't sure which one. When he turned the corner he had seen the rose girl appear in a flash of red and send out these leaves that protected the boy. What he couldn't understand was just how the rose girl did it. He had seen the battle earlier that morning but seeing the creatures battle each other was a different story. How could these creatures be strong enough to block magic? He may just have to ask this arrogant boy just what exactly these creatures were. He had heard about the incident at the ministry last year. He never believed that these creatures could possibly send the death eaters running. After seeing the events today he wasn't so sure they were as weak as he originally thought. The best way to find out? A wizarding duel!

"Boy come here."

"If your referring to me, my name is Drew."

"I don't care what your name is come over here."

"Fine. What is it that you want?"

"I am curious about your creatures, you will duel me so I can see how strong they are."

"Duel?"

"I believe they are much like your 'battles'. You will duel me with one of your creatures and I will use my wand."

"Fine. Roselia could use a good work out."

"Good, stand on the other side of the room. I have moved the desks so there will be enough room."

"Fine"

"You may go first."

"Oh how kind of you. Okay roselia let's go."

Roselia came out of the pokeball in a swirl of petals.

"Very pretty but does she have any power?"

"Don't underestimate her. Let's show him roselia, petal dance." The petals flew spiraled at Snape. Who in turn used a shielding spell to block the attack. He had chosen to use silent spells to throw Drew off. The duel lasted a while and roselia was holding her own. She eventually started to tire and Drew knew that if she got hit again she was going to be in trouble.

"That's enough. Roselia can't handle anymore."

"The only way to win a duel is if your opponent is unconscious, so you cannot stop it now."

Snape continued hurdling spells at roselia. Drew would not allow her to get hurt any worse so he stepped in front of her before she could get hit with the oncoming spell. He got hit pretty hard with the spell but remained standing.

Snape was surprised by this very much. Never did he suspect a muggle to step take a direct hit from a spell. Why would this muggle take the damage for this creature? Was there something more than what was on the surface? Was there more to these creatures than just fighting?

"Why did you protect that creature? Surely it is used to getting hurt from all the battles it does. After all that is all it is good for."

"Don't you ever try to understand the bond between human and Pokémon. Don't you ever say that they are just used as tools for batteling. It is nothing like that."

"Would you like to elaborate?"

"Yes, the bond between Pokémon and their human partners is special. We live, laugh and cry with each other. Were the best of friends that share every victory and every loss. Saying that all we do is make them battle is horrible. It is in their nature to battle, they love it and we would not make them if they did not want to. Part of being a trainer is taking care of your Pokémon and knowing when enough is enough. While some trainers take on different leagues for gym bages, others like us compete in contests for ribbons. Either way we work together and work hard to hopefully come out on top. During our journeys we face many hardships, but we also have much joy. We make new friends and new rivals everywhere we go, and that's what it's all about. Sharing everything with are partners. They mean as much to us as your magic means to you."

Snape just stared at the brunette before him. Never had he expected that explanation from anyone. So he had been right when he assumed there was something more, that would explain why that boy had taken the spell meant for his partner. Their Pokémon partners were as special to them as any human friend. He had been wrong with his original theory, not that he would admit it.

"Well May that was a great explanation…"

"Thanks Drew!"

"I wasn't finished. I'm surprised you could come up with it, or did it come out of a book?"

"Jerk…Why are you always so mean?"

Hair flick "That's just the way I am."

"And here I was all worried about you. So much for that."

"I'm flattered but it isn't anything I can't handle!"

"Fine I'll leave then."

Drew went to stand up only to fall back to the ground wincing. May saw this out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head and went back to her love to give him the help he had refused. She sunk to the ground next to him and wrapped one arm around his waist, and the other pulled his arm over her shoulder. He gave her a look of embarrassment for not being able to get around on his own, but then he remembered that it didn't matter. This was May and she would never think anything less of him even if he did show weakness. With her there was no reason to worry. He knew he didn't show it much but without May he was nothing. He felt lucky to have a girl like her as a girlfriend. May had mutual feelings knowing she was lucky that a guy like him ever gave her a second glace.

They walked back to the dormitories lost in their thoughts. Both wondering what their second day at Hogwarts would bring.

Snape on the other hand had watched amused as the bickering couple had left the room. He only wished he had, had a chance to be like that with someone. Because it was not often that you saw two so in love and perfect for each other at such a young age. He knew that they were lucky.

A/N: So there is chapter three. The long awaited Drew torturing kind of. I'm not sure it that's what everyone had in mind, but that's what I wanted to do. I couldn't bring myself to torture Drew badly, I mean who would really want to torture him ;P. Anyway tell me what you thought and if I need to make any changes. Review!


	4. Headmaster and Brooms?

A/N: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. So here is chapter four, sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

After the exciting first day at Hogwarts both May and Drew were excited to start their second day. Like every morning they both got up early and went about their normal routines. It wasn't until they met each other in the common room did they realize they were up before everyone else.

"Looks like were the first ones up."

"Again pointing out the obvious."

"Oh shut it, its way to early for this."

"For once I agree. What are we going to do until the others wake up?"

"The great hall should be open this early. Should we go eat breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me. With your eating habits we should get a head start or we'll be there all day."

"Jerk"

The bickering duo went down the winding staircase to the great hall. Only to find that they had been wrong to assume that it was open. Apparently no one in the castle got up at dawn. That was except for a certain head master.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you two down here. I assumed you would come with the others."

"We would of but there not up yet."

"Naturally, most students get as much sleep as possible. It is unusual so see any student up this early."

"Back home Drew and I get up this early everyday, so we just automatically got up."

"Why is it that you get up so early?"

"Usually to do some training before we start traveling to the next contest, or to get ready for a contest."

"That makes sense. Well lets go inside and start eating, and if you wouldn't mind telling me more about these contest and about your world in general. That battle yesterday and what I have seen Harry and the others do has me quite intrigued."

"We would be happy too."

"More like I will explain and you will be stuffing your face."

"Look fangirls"

"What? Where?"

"Sucker"

"I can't believe I just fell for that."

"You know you love me."

"Sometimes I wonder why."

"I know you don't mean it."

"And what if I did?"

"Jerk"

"Now who's the sucker?"

Dumbuldor watched the ever bickering coordinators and chuckled. He was sure that while they were here at his school life was never going to be dull.

Eventually the trio and the rest of the student body made it down to breakfast. May and Drew explained in detail their world and Contests. May managed to eat four plate fulls and Drew teased her as usual. Then breakfast was over and it was classes again. The day was pretty uneventful and it was time for lunch. Once again May's favorite time of the day. As the group ate Harry and Ron were going on and on about quidditch.

"Honestly you two, is that all you talk about?"

"How can we not when it is so cool?"

"What exactly is quidditch?"

"How can you not know what quidditch is?"

"Obviously because were not from here."

"Right sorry."

"That really was a bad thing to get started. Now they'll never shut up."

As Hermione predicted the boy's told coordinators everything and anything about quidditch. Which ended up taking the rest of lunch and most of the freetime the rest of the day. Even with the explanation the coordinators could still not grasp flying on broom sticks, so that night they made their way out to the quidditch pitch to find out. Harry and Ron got their brooms and the quidditch supplies, and climbed on their brooms. They made a few rounds around the field before they grabbed the supplies and started practicing for the next match.

"So what do you two think?"

"It looks pretty cool."

"Yeah but what is the point of using brooms? I think it would be easier with Pokemon."

"Drew they don't have access to Pokemon like we do, so of course they do things differently than we would."

"Yeah but I still think it would be easier, especially to maneuver."

"If you think so why don't you show us how."

"Huh?"

"If you think your way is so much better than show us."

"Fine"

"How about we play two on two."

"Sounds good to us."

"First team to score three points wins."

"Fine"

Each team took to one side of the field.

"You guys aren't going to get anywhere unless you have your Pokemon out."

"Just watch and see."

"Flygon your up." Flygon came out of his ball and landed next to Drew. Drew hopped on and made Flygon took off.

"Okay my turn, Dragonaire take the stage." During their time in Johto May managed to catch a baby Dritini and it evolved into Dragonaire.

"Wow"

"Yeah there both huge, and May didn't have that one the last time we saw them."

"Nope I caught her about a month after you left."

"Are we going to keep talking or play the game?"

As soon as Drew said that Harry sent the ball soring to them. It was about to go in the ring but Flygon wacked it away with its tail. Dragonaire caught it with her tail and made her way across the field and 

threw it in one of the rings. Neither Ron or Harry could react fast enough to stop her. May had done much training in speed with Dragonaire so the other two were going to have a hard time keeping up. Next Ron took the ball and flew down the field. Drew was on him and was about to take the ball but Ron threw it up to Harry and Harry threw it in. The rest of the game went on much like this. Neither side would back down but in the end the seasoned players managed to win, but just barely.

"I think that is the hardest game I've ever played."

"Yeah me too."

"You guys forget that we train our Pokemon for every possible thing. Flying Pokemon especially are trained to be able to manuver well in the air."

"I guess we should have taken that into consideration."

"Either way that was fun."

"Yeah it was, but we really should get some training done. Just because we are done with the Grand Festival doesn't mean we can stop training."

"Your right, but what about the Grand Festival? We disappeared right in the middle of our battle. I know everyone will be worried about us."

"I thought you guys travelled on your own?"

"We do but we disappeared during the final battle of the Grand Festival."

"Which means that there was a lot of people that saw us disappear."

"I know that my parents and the others must be freaking by now."

"Knowing them they have probably searched all of Johto for you by now."

"I know. What do we do? I don't want to leave, but I know that we can't stay while the others think were dead or something."

"I think I may have a solution if all you want to do is let people know your okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah you see once we got back last year I started doing research on dimensional rifts."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"So that's why you were in the library more than usual last year."

"Yes. So as I was saying I did some research and I found a book that has some spells that allow portals between worlds to be opened up. I haven't done it yet, but now is as good a time as any to try it."

"Yay this is so exciting. Were going to be able to stay longer!"

"You are such a kid at times."

"Alright before you two start your arguing we should figure this out."

"Fine"

"How about we do this tomorrow before classes start."

"You mean we have to get up early?"

"Oh stop complaining Ron."

"But…"

"It's probably good you didn't travel with us more, because we always get up at the crack of dawn."

"Yeah that's thanks to you, if I had it my way we would get more sleep."

"You also wouldn't have time to train your Pokemon either."

"Alright well let's go back inside and go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow."

The group made their way back to the castle and up to the dormitories. Everyone said goodnight and promptly fell asleep. All were excited about their third day at Hogwarts and letting everyone back in the Pokemon world know that they were okay.

* * *

A/N: So there is chapter four. I hope you enjoyed. This chapter took a while to write because I'm running out of ideas. So if anyone has any suggestions for later chapters let me know! Thanks for reading and review!


	5. Getting Word Back Home

A/N: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter. Here is the fifth chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nine very worried people stood watching as the Professor continued searching for the coordinators who had disappeared in the middle of the last round of the Grand Festival. Everyone had been watching the battle and had decided to meet up at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town to search for the missing coordinators. May's parents and brother had come from Hoenn, and Ash, Dawn, and Brock had left Sinnoh to help with the search. Misty had also come to Pallet in hopes of helping search for their missing friend. Three days of searching and nothing. The people that had been in the stadium claimed that the two had just disappeared into thin air. The only thing the worried group could do was wait around the lab until they heard something from May, or the authorities that were searching Johto.

"Professor have you heard anything yet?"

"Sorry Max I haven't. Why don't you go help Tracy with the Pokémon to keep your mind occupied. I'm sure that May is fine, wherever she is."

"Okay Professor."

"He's really worried about May. Perhaps more than the rest of us."

"Yeah it is understandable they are brother and sister."

"I just wish there was more we could do. I feel so helpless just sitting here."

"I know Ash, but what can we do? The Police have turned up all Johto, but still no May and Drew."

"I think we keep forgetting that Drew is with her, and she is not as helpless as we all think. She has been getting by pretty good on her own for the last year. I'm pretty sure that the two of them will be fine."

"Your right Brock we just need to have faith in them."

"Yeah your right."

BOOM

"What was that?"

"I don't know"

"Everyone quick get out here and see this!"

* * *

Both coordinators got up at normal time and sat waiting for the trio to get up. The agreement had been to get up early and go send the people back home a reassurance that they were okay. All would be going well if their friends knew the meaning of getting up early. After waiting for what seemed like hours two 

very tired looking boys made their way down the stairs followed by a very unhappy Hermione. Apparently she had to go wake up the sleeping beauties.

"Hermione why did you have to wake us up so early?"

"Oh honestly Ron we said we were going to get up early today."

"When you said early I didn't think you meant the crack of dawn."

"Actually you missed the crack of dawn by about an hour."

"Thanks mate"

"Just thought you should know."

"It is too early for fighting. Can we please just go get this over with?"

With that the group made it down the many winding stair cases and out the front doors. They then found a secluded spot near the lake away from prying eyes. Hermione took out a box and set it on the ground. She then took out her wand, and told May and Drew to put whatever they wanted sent back in the box. May took out a letter and put it in the box along with an envelope full of pictures so the others wouldn't think that she was nuts.

"That's everything"

"Drew do you want to put anything in?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"No one is going to be looking for me."

"Umm okay. Everyone stand back so I can send it over. Where should I send it?"

"My guess is that everyone will be at Professor Oak's lab, so there should be fine."

"Okay"

Hermione said the spell and the box disappeared with a pop. The group then went back into the castle to eat breakfast and get on with the rest of the day.

"Max what is it?"

"This box just appeared out of know where."

"Well what are we waiting for? Open it."

* * *

Max opened the box to find the letter and the envelope. He opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear everyone,_

_If your reading this letter than my assumption that everyone would be at Professor Oak's was right. I'm writing to tell you that both Drew and I are fine. I'm sorry to have worried you all but until now there was no way to get word back to you that we were okay. Luckily Hermione is smart and found a way to get that box across dimensions. Now your probably staring at the paper with confused looks. Well the truth is last year Drew and I met these three people that just appeared out of nowhere. Apparently they were wizards from another dimension, and while they were fighting a fellow wizard a dimensional rift opened up and sent them here. They ended up spending a week with us, but eventually had to go home. The five of us grew very close in that week and we have missed them since. During the Grand Festival when Flygon's and Blaziken's attacks hit that same dimensional rift opened up and brought Drew and I to their world. We have been spending the last three days at their school with them. We've learned a lot about their world and showed the other students about ours. The trio before they left caught some Pokémon, so we've been training with them since we got here. Were having a good time and trying to find a way to get back. Until then though we will be staying here at Hogwarts with our friends and learning about magic. Hope we didn't worry you too much. See ya when we get back!_

_May and Drew_

_P.S. Drew says hi as well! Oh and there are some pictures in that envelope if you think I'm crazy!_

Max just stared at the letter and grabbed the envelope to look at its contents. In the envelope where pictures of the castle, the golden trio, and the two coordinators battling. Another picture was of May eating, and another had Drew sleeping. The last was of the entire group with the head master waving at the camera. Seems like the coordinators had fun playing with the wizard camera.

"That's not what I expected."

"No, but at least we know they are okay."

"Yeah"

"Who's up for some lunch?"

"I am!"

"Ash you always are."

Everyone went back into the lab for some lunch knowing that the two previously missing coordinators were going to be okay!

* * *

Now the golden trio and coordinators stood in the head masters office. Apparently the ministry had found out about their arrival and were threatening to have them

thrown out because muggles where not allowed in the magical society.

"What do you mean they can't just throw them out."

"Actually yes they can."

"What will we do though? Were not even from here!"

"Luckily there is a loop hole. The ministry can throw you out, but now if you are students."

"How can we be students? We don't have magic."

"As surprising as it is both of you have magic that is dormant. I've been testing you and I have found some in both of you. All you do is have to access it, and the best way to do that is with a wand. So tonight after dinner we are going to go to Diagon alley and get you all you need to be a student at Hogwarts."

"Really we have magic?"

"He just told us that May."

"Your such a spoil sport."

"No you just repeated what he said."

"Jerk"

"Oh you wound me…"

"Okay before we get stuck in here for an hour why don't we go train our Pokémon before we have to leave."

The ever bickering duo finally stopped and headed with the others outside to do some training. Dumbledore watched them go with a smile on his face; yes life with these two around was indeed interesting.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of chapter five. In the next chapter they'll get to see Diagon alley, and they'll begin training as wizards. What will their friends say when they get back? Well hope you liked, please review. And if anyone has any other ideas I could use for this story please tell me!


	6. Wands!

A/N: Don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter. Okay so here is the long awaited chapter six. Sorry it took so long to get out. It has been chaos at my house for a while, and I just finished my chem class. So now I have time to write. I'm also having some trouble as to where to take this story, so if anyone has any ideas could you please tell me. It would be much appreciated! Now on to the story!

* * *

Our favorite coordinators were making their way off school grounds with the head master, so he could apparate them to diagon alley. After the long hike off the grounds Dumbledore finally stopped and held up each of his hands. They were supposed to each grab one and hang on for dear life. They had heard the many horror stories from the others about apparating accidents. After the looks they had received from the duo, the trio tried to comfort them with the fact that Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards and would not let anything happen to them. Not that it had worked of course. So now here they were scared to death and putting their lives into some old guy they didn't know that well. Very comforting. Of course there wasn't much time for skepticism because he saw they were hesitating, so he just grabbed their hands and went. Much to their surprise the three made it in one piece to Diagon alley.

"That went better than expected."

"Yeah"

"I suppose you have heard all the horror stories?"

"Yep"

"That usually only happens with inexperienced wizards."

"Wish they would have told us that."

"Figures"

"Well now that that is settled on to business. First robes, then supplies, books, and finally wands."

"Great let's go!"

"How are we supposed to pay? We have none of your currency."

"The school will be paying for it. Do not worry. We have special fund for instances such as these."

"It doesn't seem right…"

"Not to worry my dear. You have other things to worry about. Such as getting home and learning magic. Without further a due let's go!"

"Okay"

The rest of the evening was spent buying everything they would need to be a student from trunks all the way to books and quills. The very exhausted duo made their last stop at the wand shop, both were eager to get their hands on their very own wand to see if the old man had been correct about their magic.

Olliander looked at each carefully and measured their dominant arm. After many wands and exploding boxes, the duo ended up with their own wands that looked remarkably similar.

"In all my years I have never had anyone with those wands there."

"Why is that?"

"Those wands are very old and were made so that those that wielded them had to be as one. Each on its own will work like any other wand, but when used together with the other the power of the two is unsurpassable to any other wand. In other words the two wizards that use them when working together will be unstoppable."

"Wow"

"So basically your saying that when May and I use them together we will be unstoppable?"

"Yes, but only if you are as one."

"One?"

"Yes. There are very few wizards that can rely on someone else enough for something like that to ever happen. That is why those wands have been around for so long. I am surprised to see that they are in your possession."

"I believe Mr. Olliander that if something like that ever was to happen, it would be from these two."

"Whatever you say. Now if you please…I am closing up shop."

"Right we will be on our way."

Both coordinators looked at each other and shrugged. They would deal with the wand issues later, after they had a good night's sleep. They dragged all their new things to the center of Diagon alley and Professor Dumbledore apparated them back to Hogwarts. Another long trek across school grounds and back into the castle. By the time they made it to the school they could have just fallen asleep on the steps.

"Well it's off to bed now. Your stuff will be brought up to the dorms for you so you may just go to bed now. Tomorrow I will have someone get you caught up on everything that you need to start classes with Harry and the others. It may take awhile to teach you five years worth of magic, but it will depend on how fast you learn. Once you are deemed ready you will start regular classes with your fellow Gryffindor. That is if you are still here then. We will just take it day by day for now. Now off to bed."

"Right…thanks."

"Yeah thanks…"

The very tired duo made their way up the many flights of stairs and into the common room. Only to be bombarded with millions of questions from the very nosy trio. Both looked at each other and nodded. Drew sat down on the couch and May sat next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Drew laid his head on hers. In two seconds flat they were out. The golden trio stared at the now sleeping couple, and decided that questions would have to wait for morning and went to bed.

Morning came and both coordinators were in the same place they had been the previous night. Drew was the first to wake and found a weight on his shoulder.

_Looks like we slept the whole night like this. Probably a good thing we always wake up before everyone, we have enough rumors flying around this place._

"Drew?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I fell asleep on you."

"Your point?"

"You didn't get to sleep in the bed."

"Don't worry I was out maybe a second after you were. Besides I missed having you around. We haven't been separated in over a year. It's been weird not having you closer to me."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I liked it, but I don't think we should make it a habit. At least not until we get back."

"So you noticed it too?"

"Yeah, we don't need any more rumors while were here."

"That's for sure."

"So what do you make of last night?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what to believe, but I guess we won't know much until we start using the wands."

"Yeah your right. I think if what that man said is true about us being unstoppable. I think that if anyone could do it, it is us. I mean look at the way we battle together, we work really well together."

"I know what you mean. We really surprised everyone back in Olivine. Perhaps we will just as good together with magic as we do with battling."

"I really think that we will be able to. He said that most wizards don't trust each other enough for it to work, but with what we do we have to trust each other and our Pokémon. We would never do well in contests if we didn't."

"That much is for sure. We've come a long way in a year. We are unique for coordinators as well. Most partners don't trust and love each other the way we do. I think your right, we can do it."

"Let's do our best then! Together!"

"Yes together."

May bounded back over to Drew and gave him a bear hug. They stood embracing as the rest of the Gryffindor came down for breakfast.

"Ahhh how cute!"

"Gag me its way to early for this…"

The duo broke apart blushing. They really had to remember they weren't alone traveling the world anymore.

"Hehehe…"

Hair flick "I don't really care what you think. Maybe if all of you weren't so nosy you'd realize you're going to miss breakfast."

"Ahh I almost forgot!"

May grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him all the way to the great hall. She had almost missed her first favorite time on the day. Of course the other two were lunch and dinner. A girl couldn't go without food. All the Gryffindor had sweat drops on their heads as the coordinators had vanished. How was it that a girl that skinny could eat at least half the food that was on the Gryffindor table?

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter six. Next one will be with them learning how to do magic. Like I said have any ideas, let me know. Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Class

A/N: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter. Sorry once again for the wait. Work has been a killer in recent weeks. So here is chapter 7!

* * *

In the weeks that followed the trip to Diagon Alley both coordinators were put through hours and hours of magical training. They had five years of magic to learn in many different subjects. Their days were spent training with various teachers and their nights were spent learning from the golden trio. A month later and many hours of training the two were deemed ready to participate in regular classes. Teachers and trio alike were amazed at how fast the duo had learned. Dumbledore had suggested that while they themselves had never actually trained, the time they spent training with their Pokémon had probably had an effect on how fast they caught onto magic. They had spent years learning about power and how it worked with their Pokémon. With that they had learned timing and control. Applying the theory to themselves apparently hadn't been hard at all, because every spell they learned they had it down not long after being taught.

Now we find our favorite coordinators getting ready for their first day of classes. As usual we find them up at dawn long before anyone else is up. They had decided that instead of waiting in the common room, they would go and train their Pokémon before breakfast. They decided to have a practice battle while they waited.

"Drew what do you say to grass on grass?"

Hair flick "You know chikorita will never beat roselia!"

"We'll see about that!"

"You'll be wishing there was a Pokemon Center nearby."

"Chikorita take the stage!"

"Roselia you're up"

Both grass Pokémon made their entrance in a swirl of leaves and petals. Roselia attacked first with a petal dance, and chikorita blocked it with a razor leaf. Chikorita then attacked with vine whip and sent roselia spiraling. Instead of falling hard roselia made the spin look like a spinning jump and landed gracefully. Drew then called out a solar beam; it was a sunny morning so it charged quickly. The solar beam would have made a direct hit if May had not had a trick up her sleeve. "Jump" she called as the solar beam was about to hit. "What there is no way chikorita can jump let alone avoid that." Much to Drew disdain chikorita used its vines to launch itself into the air. A little something Ash had told May about when she told him she had caught a chikorita. Chikorita let gravity add more power into its body slam. Drew had been too shocked from the jump and roselia needed a moment to catch up from the solar beam. The body slam hit and hit hard. Roselia was down for the count.

"Well that was unexpected. Nice battle May."

"Yeah you too."

"Shall we go inside to eat? We can't have you missing breakfast."

"I'm going to ignore that little comment and return chikori…Drew look!"

"What?"

Drew turned to where May was pointing. Both of their pokemon were glowing. It would seem that their battle had been enough to get the two to evolve.

"Roserade"  
"Bayleef"

"I can't believe it. They both evolved."

"So it would seem. Well this will be interesting. Anyway come on you guys lets go eat. I'm sure evolving made you hungry."

The small group made their way into the great hall to eat. Not long after they arrived the golden trio came as well. There were many shocked faces as they took in the two Pokémon that were eating with their trainers. After a recount of what had happened that morning the group of five finished breakfast and headed to class. The first class of the day was transfiguration. Both coordinators were excited to see how they compared to the rest of their year mates.

"Okay class today you will be turning things into inadament objects."

"But Professor we did that as first years."

"Ms. Granger if you would let me finish you would have found out that you are going to be turning each other into inadament objects. You never know that when facing an enemy what may come in handy. Turning them into a tea cup may just save your life. Now pick a partner and start practicing. It is the same spell that you used as first years."

Naturally May and Drew paired up and got started. Drew said he would be a gentleman and let May go first. May just stuck her tongue out and said the spell. She turned Drew into a bottle of conditioner.

"Well May that is an interesting choice. Most students are sticking with teapots and such."

"I thought it would be funny. You would not believe how long it takes Drew to do his hair. He takes longer than me."

"Interesting. Either way good job, now turn him back and let him try it on you."

"I will, after this."

FLASH

"You took a picture of him?"

"Can never have too much blackmail!"

"And here I was under the impression that you two were dating?"

"We are, but we also enjoy picking on each other if you haven't noticed yet!"

McGonagall watched as May turned Drew back and then Drew turned May into a bowl of pasta.

"May I ask why a bowl of pasta?"

"May's favorite thing to do besides competing is eating. Pasta is her favorite food of all."

"Oh"

FLASH

"Blackmail?"

Hair Flick "Naturally!"

"Professor Dumbledore said this year would be interesting with you two around."

"What?"

"Nothing, just change her back and you may leave. You both got it in one try so you may have the rest of class time to yourselves."

Once May was back to herself the duo left class and went to train with their newly evolved Pokémon. The rest of the day went off without a hitch for them. The excelled in all their classes and spent their free time doing homework. Later on that night they sat in the common room with only the golden trio.

"So tomorrow is going to be the first DA meeting."

"Okay sounds good. With Voldemort on the move we need to be prepared."

"Hermione don't say his name."

"Ron stop being a chicken."

"We heard about this dark lord from you three last year, but what is D.A.?"

"It stands for Dumbledore's Army. We started it last year as a way for us to learn how to protect ourselves from the dark arts. Because we haven't had a good teacher since our third year."

"Interesting."

"You two will be coming as well. After all we gave you membership coins before we left last year!"

"So that's what those coins were from."

"Yep!"

"I just wish that the other members had Pokémon as well. They were such a help last year."

"If you can do that spell again we may be able to help with that."

"What do you mean?"

"I am on good terms with a few different professors. Especially Professor Oak and Birch. I'm sure if we told them the cause they would gladly send over some starters for the other member to use. I'm sure my dad has some we could give them too, because he is a gym leader."

"Wow that would be cool."

"May used her brain again, what a change!"

After more bickering from coordinators the five went to prepare a box with an explanation of what they needed, as well as letters to the others from both coordinators. When everything was ready to go they sealed the box and said their goodnights. They had decided to send the box in the morning when the others were more likely to find it. May and Drew opted to sleep on the couch once again, so they could be close to one another. They also released their Pokémon so they could have a goodnights rest curled up next to the fire.

* * *

A/N: There is chapter seven. Hope you liked. Click that little button and review. It is much appreciated!


	8. DA Meeting

A/N: Three months later and chapter eight is finally out. All I can say is that I have been extremely busy since school has started. I am going to make a point to try to finish this story asap. I don't want to keep dragging it out, and I feel bad about such long times in between updates. Disclaimer is same as always, don't own either of them.

For the second time since May and Drew had come to their world the golden trio was forced to get up early, so they could send a message to the other dimension. With many rounds of yawns the group made their way outside away from prying eyes. With them they carried a box with a letter and some more pictures for their friends back home. Most importantly was the letter though. It asked that starters be sent to help out in the war against the dark lord.

"Is everything in the box?"

"Yep everything we need sent over is in there."

"I'll send it over then."

"Please hurry we can't have May missing breakfast!"

"Jerk"

"Ha…you really need some new comebacks May!"

"Would you two please cut it out? Anymore noise and we'll have the whole school out here."

"Sorry…"

"Alright Hermione send it over."

"Okay"

In a flash of light the box disappeared. The group then made their way back to the castle for breakfast, and another day full of classes.

In the Pokémon world the box reappeared in the very same flash of light it had left in. Within five minutes Tracy had brought the box to Professor Oak, and Oak had Birch on the video phone requesting starters to be sent over immediately.

Fifteen minutes later and the box was put back in the very same spot it had shown up in. The letter had said to put the box back and it would go back five hours after it had shown up.

Five hours after the box had appeared; it disappeared in the same flash of light.

The box reappeared on the other side with five teens waiting anxiously for its return.

"It's back!"

"Yes May it is back."

"No comment"

"Good, I wasn't sure if five hours would be enough time."

"Let's open it up!"

"Jeeze Ron hold your horses!"

Without further adue the group opened the box to find six poke balls with starters from both Kanto and Hoenn. With a nod they pocketed the new poke balls and headed inside for classes. The DA meeting was to be that night.

++Later on that night++

As with meeting in the past the members of Dumbledore's Army arrived in pairs to the Room of Requirement. Once everyone had arrived Harry took his place at the front of the room to go over that nights agenda.

"Thank you everyone for coming…"

"What are those two doing here? How do you know they're not death eaters or something?"

"I assure you that they can be trusted. They have been members of this group since we came home from their world last year. They showed us trust and friendship when we didn't know what was going on. If anyone else has problems with them you may take your leave, we will not tolerate them being put down just because they are not from here. As many of you have seen they are quick learners and good with magic already, and it also because of them that we are going to have the upper hand the next time death eaters attack."

"How will we have the upper hand, and what does it have to do with those two?"

"Everyone remembers what happened at the department of Mysteries last year I believe; well we won because of our Pokémon. It has been decided that everyone in the DA will have the same opportunity that the tree of us do."

"So what you're saying is that we're all going to get our own Pokémon? Please what did they just magically appear from the other dimension?"

"Precisely!"

"Like we're going to believe that."

"Drew are you ready?"

"Naturally"

"Come on out everyone!"

"You three as well."

In six red flashes the starters appeared from their Poke balls. There were gasps throughout the room as the member of the DA looked disbelievingly at the six new additions to the room.

"As you can see Harry was not lying. I have perfected a spell that allows me to transport things between the two dimensions. Unfortunately I have yet to figure out how to send people across though."

"With Hermione's help we were able to send a request back home for some starters for the members of the DA to have. Thankfully I'm on very good terms with two of the Professors in our world."

"These six are the starters from the Kanto and Hoenn regions. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Mudkip, Torchic, and Treeko."

"Why doesn't everyone pick a starter and we'll get to training them. It will take a lot of time, but I think that if we try hard enough we'll be more ready next time for battle."

After about half an hour all six starters had new trainers and had begun to get to know each other. The trio and coordinators split up to help the newbie's with their Pokémon.

"So Ginny you chose torchic?"

"Yep, it was just too cute!"

"Haha, yeah I know what you mean. Torchic was the only pokemon I wasn't afraid of when I first started my journey!"

"You were scared of Pokémon?"

"Believe it or not I was. All I wanted to do was travel. My dad is a gym leader and expected me to become a trainer, so he sent me to Professor Birch when I turned ten so I could start my journey. At the time a friend of mine was having trouble finding his first Pokémon because it was sick. After some help from me and Birch Pikachu was found and got better thanks to Team Rocket. Birch told me to command the starters and Torchic was the only one that listened to me, so I chose it as my first Pokémon."

"Wow that's a great story! Can I see you're torchic?"

"Torchic and I have been though a lot, so it looks a little different than yours."

"How so?"

"You'll see!"

"Alright take the stage!"

Blaziken appeared from its poke ball in a flash of red. It landed on the ground ablaze and ready to battle.

"That's not torchic!"

"In a sense it is. This is Blaziken the second evolutionary form of Torchic! With all the contests and training we have done Torchic evolved into Blaziken!"

"Wow"

"As you'll learn Pokémon have the ability to evolve as they get stronger. May and I will be giving each of you a lesson on basic care and training. None of you have grown up with Pokémon, so you know nothing about them."

"They can't be that hard to care for. All we have to do is make them stronger so we can take down death eaters."

"That you are wrong about. Pokémon are born battlers and love it, but they are just like you and I. They have feelings and need taking care of. If you spend enough time together they will become your closest friend. The bond that one shares with their Pokémon is special and not to be taken for granted. I've seen enough badly treated Pokémon to know that it is wrong and horrible to do."

After another hour of training and questions the DA finally dispersed back to their dorms.

"I'd say that went well."

"We all agree can we go to bed now?"

"Ron your such a baby."

"And you're a book worm."

"Here we go again…"

"Perhaps we have rubbed off on them!"

"I think that you two have…"

A/N: There be chapter 8. Like I said sorry for the delay. Hit that little button down there and review!!


	9. Vacation

A/N: Well so much for more frequent updates. I don't even want to know how long it has taken me to get this chapter out, and for that I am sorry. I know what it's like waiting for a story to be updated. Unfortunately the whole 17 credit hours and 23hrs of work a week have kept me from doing what I please. Well I found a moment and thought it was about time I updated this story…so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy…

In the days and weeks that followed the DA meeting the trio and coordinators worked at perfecting their magical skills, as well as training their Pokémon. Before anyone knew it fall was coming to an end and everyone was talking about Christmas break that was coming up in a mere few days. This left coordinators confused as to what they were going to be doing during that time being that their family was in a different dimension, and the trio was headed to the Weasleys for a big Christmas celebration. So now we find both coordinators and trio in the common room on the day that everyone was to leave for their homes for Christmas.

"So is everyone all packed for the trip home?"

"Yep"

"Well I hope that you guys have fun."

"What are you talking about May?"

"Well you guys are leaving and we can't exactly go home."

"Silly you're coming with us."

"Yeah I called my mom last week and she was more than happy to have you two at the house. It will be a bit cramped but we always have a good time!"

"Really? That's sooo exciting!"

"Such a child May."

"Okay Mr. Rose don't tell me your not excited to go, all you have been talking about is how were not going to have enough to do to occupy ourselves while they were gone."

"Rose, rose"

"Roserade you're supposed to be on my side here."

"Ha, roserade just knows who is right here, right roserade?"

"Rose, rose"

"Great now my girlfriend and my Pokémon are against me."

"Well now that has been decided why don't you two go grab your stuff and we can head to the train."

"Okay!"

"On it"

A few more arguments and some miles later the trio and coordinators got off the Hogwarts express to find the Weasly's waiting for their return at the train station.

"Oh what a surprise to find the entire Weasly clan waiting for Potty and crew."

"Jeeze blondie don't you ever have anything nice to say?"

"Don't waste your breath on him; Malfoy has been this way since our first year at Hogwarts."

"Don't act like I can't hear you mud blood. You should learn who your superior is."

Hermione was more than a little pissed by Malfoy's comment, but it was May who acted first. She went for her robes and put her hand in her pocket.

"You may not be from this dimension, but u should know by now that you can't use magic outside of school when you are underage!"

"Who said I was going for my wand?"

"What else would be in your pocket stupid?"

Smirk "This….Skitty take the stage!"

"You've got to be kidding me, ha a stupid cat looking thing. What do plan to make it get me with its cuteness?"

"You may not be from our dimension but I thought that by now you would have learned something about Pokémon. Oh well this should be a learning experience then."

"I'm still waiting…"

"Skitty…Blizzard"

By the time that skitty was done with Malfoy, London had a very nice ice sculpture that looked a lot like Drako Malfoy. Once the blizzard was done skitty was congratulated then returned to the poke ball. And a round of applause could be heard from the once clowns of Hogwarts as they congratulated May on a job well done.

"Bloody hell that was amazing if I must say so myself!"

"Indeed that was great!"

"Umm thanks I think."

"It's okay May, these are just my brothers. Fred and George. Then this is my mom."

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you; we have heard so much from Ginny and Ron. It is nice to finally meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well! And we appreciate you allowing us to come celebrate with your family!"

"No problem deary, I couldn't have you celebrating Christmas alone now could I. Plus we love having people over. Not to mention that we owe you for helping out Ron and the others last year."

"It's not a problem really. We were glad to help."

"What exactly did you do May?"

"Why you…"

"Oh and you must be Drew, I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Uhh…It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and thank you for allowing us to stay with you and your family."

"Its no problem. Now we should get heading for the burrow, while the ice sculpture is a nice touch, I don't think it should we left like that."

"Oh…okay. Blaziken come on out and melt the ice with fire spin!"

"Blaze blaze"

One fire spin and no more ice sculpture. With a look of embarrassment Malfoy took off in the opposite direction. The Weasly's plus a few made their way to the car and piled in. Not long after did they arrive at the Burrow. May went with Ginny and Hermione to put her few things into Ginny's bedroom. Drew did the same with Ron and Harry into Ron's room. Once everything was put away everyone met up in the living room.

"That was so cool what you did at the train station. What was that Pokémon?"  
"Yeah we only know a little about Pokémon from what Harry and Ron have told us."

"Okay well that was Blaziken. Blaziken was my first Pokémon, and has been with me from the start of my journey. It evolved from a torchic and got stronger as my journey proceeded. You see when a child turn 10 he or she can start their very own journey. They can either become a Pokémon trainer or a Pokémon coordinator. As a trainer you battle each gym in the region that you are in, in hopes of beating them all and gaining the badges needed to participate in that regions league. If you beat the league then you become what are known as a Pokémon master. The journey isn't easy and very few make it to master rank. My friend Ash has been at it longer than I have, and he still hasn't done it."

"What about you, have you done it?"

"No she hasn't, but May doesn't go to compete in leagues. She and I are what are known as coordinators. We compete in contests against other coordinators in an attempt to win a ribbon. Once you get five ribbons you can compete in the Grand Festival and compete with other top coordinators. If you win the Grand Festival you get a ribbon cup. While May and I have made it far in the three different Grand Festivals we have yet to either win a ribbon cup."

"Wow that is so cool. So different then here."

"True, but your world is quite different than ours as well."

"Everyone lunch time!"

"Coming!"

The days that followed went about in much of the same fashion. Everyone would get up and eat together. Some days they would play quiddich in the backyard, and others they would train their Pokémon while the rest of the weasleys watched. It was the third day being at the Burrow that they decided Harry should finally have his battle. It was decided that Drew would ref and May would battle Harry.

"I hope you know that I'm not going to go easy on you Harry just because you're a friend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's do it!"

"Okay…Blaziken take the stage!"

"Houndoom lets go!"

Both fire Pokémon took the field with fire in their eyes. Each were the starters for their trainers, and each had worked hard to get to where they were today.

"Watch closely Ginny and see just what Torchic will be capable of should it evolve into its highest form."

"This will be a single battle between Harry of Hogwarts, and May of Petalburg city. No time limit…Let the battle begin!"

Drew's hands fell signaling the start of the battle. Harry called out a flamethrower and May had Blaziken jump over it. The entire Weasly family was outside watching the spectacle and were surprised by how high Blaziken could jump. Harry was as well, and in his time of shock May called a mega kick that sent Houndoom across the makeshift field. Houndoom was soon on its feet though ready for more. Harry called for a takedown and it was Blaziken's turn to go flying, but he soon countered by jumping off the nearest tree and following up with a sky uppercut attack. With houndoom in the air everyone figured May had it in the bad, but Harry called for Houndoom to use fire spin from the air down on Blaziken. Everyone made the mistake of thinking that Houndoom would surly win with such a powerful attack. What they forgot though that because May was a coordinator she had learned to think out of the box. As the fire spin hit Blaziken, May called for the most powerful fire attack of all overheat. Overheat went through the tunnel made by the fire spin and hit Houndoom directly having been powered up by the the fire spin, over heat was even more powerful than normal. Drew threw his hand up on May's side signaling that she had won. Most of their audience was in shock at the turn in events.

"Don't look so surprised. Sure Harry did well for his first real battle, but don't forget that May has been at this a lot longer than she has. That and that's how contest battles go, things can change in the blink of an eye. Back in the Kanto Grand Festival I almost had it, but May pulled a move just like that and won."

"Yeah Harry you did great! I can tell that you have trained Houndoom very well."

"Thanks, it means a lot."

After a few rounds of questions and compliments the group made their way inside for Christmas Eve dinner. It was at that time that the missing Hermione reappeared.

"There you are Hermione! We were wondering where you were at. You missed an awesome battle between May and Harry."

"Sorry…I was finishing something. I…I was finishing their Christmas gift…"

"Oh that's cool, well dinner is served dear why don't you take your place and we can start."

"I will in a minute, actually I was hoping that I could give May and Drew their Christmas gift early. The sooner they get it the better they can use it…"

"Well okay, if that's what you want to do, it's up to you."

"Well her you go you two, I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it…"

Hermione handed May a beautifully wrapped box. May slowly opened it to reveal a scroll in it. Carefully she unrolled it to see a neatly written spell on it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah it is. I finally finished the spell that can be used to send you two home…"

"Oh Hermione thank you!"

"Yeah I figured it would be the best Christmas gift because you two can go and spend Christmas with your families then."

By now all thoughts about the cooling dinner on the counter were all gone. Everyone had stopped what they were doing when May had squealed and they had all figured out why. Now they all awaited what May and Drew would decide to do. Would they go home and spend Christmas with their families and leave Hogwarts, or would they stay and finish up the school year?

A/N: Well there is the long awaited chapter. I really do feel bad about taking so long to get it out; I just don't really have the luxury of time anymore. I hope to have more free time though so we shall see. To tell the truth I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do with this. So I'm going to leave it up to the readers. I have ideas for both. Either they can stay and finish the school year, or they can go home and see what happens with that. If anyone has a preference or has some ideas for this story drop them by in a review and I'll go with what the majority want. Well that's about it. Peace out until next chapter!


	10. The Unexpected

A/N: Don't own either of them. Here is chapter 10.

* * *

Hogwarts was filled with bustling students, as it was every year around this time. Term was nearing the end, and students were gearing up for exams and getting out for the summer. Most students chatted happily about the upcoming break and their plans for it. That was except for our favorite Golden Trio. The trio had been quiet and not as happy ever since winter break. This being because their friends from the other dimension had left the same day Hermione had told them she knew the spell to send them back. There had been many tears, but both coordinators knew they had to get home and see their loved ones. They had been gone for months and the entire Pokémon world had wondered where they were. So after a lot of thinking they packed up what little they had, and said the spell that would send them home. They had not been heard from since. The trio could worry little about that as the term came into full swing, and they had little time to breathe let alone worry about their friends. Harry had been spending much time with Dumbledore helping retrieve the memories needed to help destroy the Dark Lord.

Currently Harry was with Dumbledore to retrieve the locket, and Ron and Hermione were walking the corridors as was their prefect duties. They knew not what would be occurring in a very short period of time. As they walked along the halls near the room of requirement they saw a very pale and sickly looking Draco Malfoy walking out of the room, and heading towards the stair well.

"Did you see that? Malfoy was in the room of requirement!"

"Yes Ron. I did see that. I didn't think anyone besides the D.A. knew of that room?"

"It looks suspicious, I say we follow him."

"For once I agree with you. Let's find out what he is up to."

The two followed the Slytherine all the way across the school to the stair well that led up to the headmasters' office. They were confused but followed him up the stairs and into the office. He then hid in the shadows, and they did the same a few feet away from him wondering just what he was planning. It wasn't long after that that the Headmaster returned looking very sick. What happened next happened so fast that no one in that room could tell you exactly what happened.

Dumbledore whispered something seemingly to himself, and then Draco came out of the shadows with his wand pointed at the Headmaster. The wand was shaking, but still pointed at him none the less.

"So, this is what he has asked you to do. This is how you must prove your loyalty to him?"

"…Shut up! I…I…I'm going to kill you, and then the Dark Lord will reign."

"You don't have to do this Draco, I know that this is not who you are. It's not too late to make the right choice."

"…It doesn't matter either way!...If I don't do this then he will kill me and my family. Don't you see?!"

"Put the wand down Draco, and let me help you."

Slowly and shakily Draco lowered his wand, but it seemed to be too late. Just as he did the death eaters he had let into the school appeared behind him.

"It seems as though you are as pathetic as your father. We will have to finish this."

In that instant the potions master raised his wand and said the spell that would seal the Headmasters fate. A bright green light came out of the wand tip and made its way to Dumbledore. He had been anticipating this, and had already accepted his death.

There were others in the room that had not accepted it, but could not move fast enough to stop it. Well except for maybe a few.

As the green light made it half way between the caster and the victim, a golden beam intercepted it. An explosion resulted from the impact of the two lights. Everyone present stood in shock. None had expected it, and were confused as to what just happened.

After what seemed like an eternity the smoke from the explosion cleared, and all were shocked by what they saw. A golden dragon and a yellow mouse with red cheeks stood defensively in front of the headmaster.

The death eaters were first to snap out of confusion and question what had just happened.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"You didn't really expect us to just idly sit by and watch you kill the Headmaster. Did you?"

"What…who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"What are you going to give them nightmares about your eating habits?"

"Was that really necessary? You ruined my line!"

"You should have let me do the talking; I could have come up with something better than that."

Everyone present sweat dropped as the ever bickering coordinators continued their pointless fight. The death eaters stood gaping as the bickering duo made themselves visible from the shadows. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

"You have got to be kidding me. You two kids foiled our plans?!"

"This is enough messing around. We came here to finish this mission, and we are going to finish it not matter what."

"Right." Was the reply from the other death eaters, so they all drew their wands from their robes and pointed them at the bickering duo. Good thing others in the room were paying more attention to their surroundings than they were. A few curses were sent at them only to be blocked by two powerful blasts of water.

"Again! How did those get blocked? They weren't even paying attention."

"Maybe you should look around more before doing something stupid." Said a smirking girl with bright red hair and an azuril in her arms.

"Haha thanks Misty. I guess we got a bit carried away…"

"You guys always get a bit carried away. Save the bickering for later, and let's pay attention shall we."

"Oh calm down Misty, it was all in good fun."

"Ash! It could have gotten them killed!"

"Ouch! Now I can't hear out that ear!"

"Would you two stop yelling? It's giving me a headache…"

"Oh, right. Sorry Brock."

"That's better."

Now that everyone was focused, they turned their attention back to the death eaters. Who looked ready to blow a gasket. They weren't used to getting foiled that many times in an hour. Realizing they were outnumbered though they decided it would be best to flee.

As the death eaters tried to make their escape they came face to face with a very large steel snake.

"Don't let them escape Steelix!"

"You're trapped and outnumbered. Come peacefully and we might show you mercy."

"You obviously know nothing of us, we never surrender."

Once again the death eaters raised their wands in an attempted to force their way out. Every spell they threw at the giant snake just reflected off. Next they decided to attack the humans, but were very quickly turned into pretty ice sculptures. Much like the one that was in the London train station months before.

At that point in time everyone present in the room, that wasn't incased in ice, let out a sigh of relief. The spell that held Harry in place was released, and he threw off the invisibility cloak. The other two members of the Golden Trio made themselves known, and the Headmaster plopped into the nearest chair.

Dumbledore raised his bowed head to make eye contact with the Pokémon trainers. "I believe that I owe you my life, and gratitude. Had you not acted when you did there would be much tragedy today. You have my thanks and so much more."

"It wasn't a problem at all. Glad that we happened to show up at the right time."

"Same goes for the rest of us. We were just coming with May and Drew to say hi. Never thought there would be so much excitement."

"You have done this school and the wizarding world much good with the acts that you have done today. I fear though that the battle is far from over. We have some of the Dark Lord's helpers, but he is still going strong."

"That is unfortunate."

"I can't believe…"

Hermione never got to finish her sentence because she was being tackled by May. Ron and Harry soon suffered the same fate.

"It's so good to see you guys again!"

"We had to come back because May has been sulking since we got back."

"She wasn't the only one that was sulking Drew. We all saw you playing with your wand, and looking at the pictures you brought back with you."

"I don't think I asked you."

"That's Misty for you. She'll give her two cents whether you want it or not."

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"Ahhh…Pikachu save me!"

"You know that won't save you Mr. Pokémon Master. Pikachu is loyal to me."

"But he's my starter for crying out loud!"

The Golden Trio and Dumbledore watched on with interest. It was pretty obvious that their coordinator friends had some very entertaining friends. With much more pointless bickering there was another explosion as Pikachu took the situation into its own paws and ended it.

"Thanks Pikachu…you always know how to handle things."

"Pika!"

"So that's a Pikachu? It's so cute."

"Yeah but as you can see it has a lot of power too. I've been on the receiving end more times that I can count, so I know firsthand."

"Right, so your Ash then?"

"Oh this would probably be a good time to do introductions then."

"Good thinking May. Better late than never I suppose."

"Why you!"

"Either you two stop it or I'm going to stupefy you both!"

"Right, sorry Hermione. Anyway I'll start. This is Harry, Ron and Hermione. The ones that came to our world last year. Over there is Professor Dumbledore, who helped us out greatly and is the Headmaster of the school. He is also one of the most powerful wizards around. On the other side we have Brock. Who is trying to become a breeder, and was once the Pewter Gym Leader. He is a rock Pokémon specialist, and an amazing cook. Next to him we have Misty. She is trying to become a water Pokémon master, and is currently the Cerulean Gym Leader. She is Ash's girlfriend and has a pretty short temper as you can see. And lastly we have Ash. Future Pokémon master, and the person I travelled through Hoenn and Kanto with when I first started coordinating. And of course the yellow mouse is Pikachu. Ash's buddy and starter Pokémon. The Gold dragon is my Dragonite which evolved from Dragonair. The big steel snake is Brock's Steelix. Oh and the small blue thing that Misty is hold is her Azuril.

Once introductions were made everyone took a breather and exchanged news of the past few months. The death eaters were melted and stupefied until the ministry came to pick them up. The reunited friends and new alike were escorted out of the Headmasters office so he could be looked after by the nurse.

May was the last to leave the office, as she wanted to talk to the headmaster about something.

"May?"

"Professor about Malfoy…"

"You and your friends arrived early enough to see the entire exchange didn't you?"

"Yeah we did. I don't know anything about Malfoy other than what we have heard from the others, and how mean he was to us while we were here."

"But?"

"But he couldn't do it. Even with his family on the line, I don't think he would have gone through with it. When you gave him the choice he was going to take it before they barged in. I think that anyone whose life is on the line, but still can't do it is bad. I think that there is more to him than meets the eye, and he's not really the bad guy that he and everyone else make him out to be. I don't think it would be fair to send him with the others."

"This is exactly why I liked you and Drew so much. You're much more perceptive than many others, and can see what is below the surface. What do you think Drew?"

Drew stepped out of the shadows. "I agree with May. He was nothing but a pain in our short time here, but I could see through his little act. He started acting really weird by the time we went to the Burrow and I had planned on figuring out why when we returned, but we never did. This must have been why. I say we give him a second chance."

"And so it shall be. I will have him escorted to the rooms that you and your friends will be in while you stay here if that is okay. That way he will be away from the others, and no one but you and I will know that he is here. I think that is for the better."

"That's a great idea. He will be safe too. I doubt his darkness would appreciate failure. I wonder though what you will do about the potions master though. If my theory is right, is this not how you had it planned out?"

"Perceptive as always I see. Yes you are correct. Severus is loyal to me and works as a spy. He told me what Draco was to do, and I wished to save his soul. So I had Severus commit to me and say that he would kill me instead. How I must ask though did you figure it out?"

"You didn't look surprised or scared. You had accepted it and even look relived."

"Right you are."

"Wow May, I'm impressed."

"Don't start will you!"

"No honestly, I'm impressed. I didn't think you were paying that close attention to Snape."

"No I was watching both because I was confused at first."

"Well this has been a lovely conversation, but I must get the nurse soon."

"Oh right, sorry. And here professor take this."

"What is it?"

"It's water from Purity Canon. It is very pure water that has amazing healing properties. It can heal a Pokémon from complete exhaustion. It is supposed to work well on humans too. We saw that you weren't looking to good before we left, so we thought we would bring it back to you in hopes that you would feel better."

"That is very generous of you. My thanks. Now get going and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Night."

With that the coordinators left the office and were lead to the rooms they were to be staying at while they were there by a house elf. The headmaster on the other hand drank the water and was proclaimed healed by Poppy. It would seem that Dumbledore would grace the world with his presence for years to come.

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter ten. Hope you like how I turned the story. I wasn't sure where to take it before, but I knew I wanted this to happen. I hope it transitioned okay, and wasn't to much. Anyway click that little button down there and review!


	11. Facing the Music

A/N: Don't own either of them, here is chapter 11!

* * *

With some difficulty he shook off the remnants of sleep. At first he was quite confused, and not sure what was going on. As his brain started functioning again he remembered the events of the astronomy tower. All the work he had put into getting the cabinet to work again had paid off. He had gotten his aunt and the other death eaters into the school. He had then gone to finish the task that was bestowed upon him by his father's master.

Less than a year ago his father had come to him one morning looking like child on Christmas morning. It was decided that he would be initiated and allowed to serve the dark lord. After the initial shock had worn off he had realized what it really meant. He was going to be punished for his father's failures the previous year in the ministry incident. After receiving the mark that sealed his fate, he was given his task. Fix the cabinet and get death eaters into the school, but more importantly kill Professor Dumbledore. If he failed he and his family would meet their demise. While he had never been the nicest person, he was not a killer either. He knew that he would never be able to complete the task, but had decided to anyway to save his family. When it had finally come to doing it though he had chickened out like he thought he would. Some Slytherine he turned out to be. Dumbledore even at wand point had been the better person and offered him a chance to take the other route. He would have taken in too had the other death eaters not shown up when they did. He had been shoved out of the way and watch in horror as Snape cast the killing curse. At an amazing turn of events the green spell had been intercepted by what turned out to be an attack from those creatures that had been popping up everywhere. The death eaters underestimated the new arrivals and ended up as ice sculptures instead. He had been amongst them to be frozen and then stupefied if he had to guess. They were all most likely sitting in Azkaban now. He decided it was time to fully wake up and face the consequences of his actions.

He then stretched his sore muscles and slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. However something was making it impossible to do so. Opening his eyes fully he came face to face with some type of blue snake thing, and not a binding spell like he had been expecting.

Getting a better look around he noticed that he was not in some cell, but a normal room that looked much like the ones at Hogwarts. He was beyond confused now. It was at that point in time that the door to his room opened and a brunette with a bandanna on her head popped her head in.

"Oh! Dratini get down from there. I told you not to bother him."

"Drai"

"Don't give me sass young lady; you're supposed to listen to your trainer. Haha I'm sorry about that. She's taken an interest in you since you were brought to this room. How are you feeling?"

"I've got to be dreaming. Why am I here, and not in Azkaban?"

"Because Professor Dumbledore and the rest of us decided it would be best that you stay here. The others were sent to the Ministry, and you were sent to the rooms that my friends and I are staying in as to keep you out of sight. Were the only ones besides the headmaster that knows you're here. You'll be safe from prying eyes, and of course from snake dude."

"But why? I committed crimes. I tried to kill the headmaster, and let death eaters into the school."

"True, but did you do them on your own?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard the entire exchange between you and Dumbledore. You did not commit these crimes for your own pleasure, it was forced upon you. That's why."

"Lot of good it does me. How long can I be hidden away. As soon as everyone finds out what happened not even Dumbledore will be able to hide me from the ministry or the Dark Lord."

"Would you stop!"

"What does it matter to you, you don't even belong here!"

"Whether I belong here or not has nothing to do with this! Stop being so pessimistic. If you keep thinking like that nothing good will ever happen. Don't sit there and give up so quickly. You were given a second chance. Most people don't get them; don't waste it because you're wallowing in self pity."

"…"

"Don't give up, because all is not lost. You've made some bad decisions, and hit some rough patches. That's not reason to give up though."

"What would you know?"

"My battling may look decent now, but when I first started it was horrid. There was many times where I was ready to call it quits, but I knew I couldn't let my Pokémon, or myself down. We had worked too hard to stop. In the end it paid off." May smiled and continued, "Everything may seem bad now, but it will all get better in time. The Order has already started searching for your Mother, and will try and reason with your father if possible."

"My father will never listen; he will die before he stops serving the Dark Lord. I don't understand though. Your Pokémon, all you do is give commands and they do all the work. How could you screw it up?"

"That's too bad…Well being a trainer isn't as easy as it looks. Even ask Ash, he came close to losing his partner their first day out."

"I'll tell you what, I'll tell you about how my journey began, and maybe you'll be able to understand a bit better."

"Fine, but why is it still on me?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say you're going to be stuck with her for a long time to come."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my Dragonite had and egg while we were home and it hatched into this Draitini. Well she hasn't liked me much since she hatched and I've been trying to find another trainer for her because of that. And well she seems to have taken a liking to you. Looks like you got your very own Pokémon."

"Wow…you really want to choose someone like me as her trainer?"

"It's her choice, and I know you're a good person. Contrary to popular belief, but oh well."

"So…your story?"

"Oh, right. Okay so on my tenth birthday I went to Professor Birch…I ended up traveling with Ash…soon we hit the town with a Gym and I was scared…I helped her in the contest and figured out that was what I wanted to do…My first contest finally came and I chose to use Beautifly. We were training with discs and one went to high, Drew caught it. It was the first time I had met him and from that day on we became rivals. I was determined to beat him. Once I got on stage though all my confidence went out the window. There were so many people and I didn't feel ready. With some encouragement from my friends I ended up performing alright. I gained enough points to get into the next round. That's when the battling happened. You see the thing is that I hadn't battled before. I wasn't ready at all. Drew and Roselia mopped the floor with me and Beautifly. Beautifly was sent to emergency and I felt like I had let her down. I almost called it quits right there, but Beautifly was ready to go once healed and I promised myself that that would be the last time we made fools of ourselves. With help from my friends, and Drew we got better." She opened up her ribbon case, which contained all the ribbons she had ever won. "Here are all the ribbons I've gotten since I started coordinating. A few are even from contests where I have beat Drew at."

"I still don't see how giving a few commands can be that hard."

"You'll get a better idea once you start training Dratini. I can already tell that you two will do well together."

"How so?"

"You're both stubborn as hell, and have an attitude problem. They say that trainer and Pokémon have the same traits."

"That would explain why you have a munchlax."

"Drew!"

"That's my name, don't ware it out."

"You're impossible."

"This coming from you."

"Okay, would you two mind stopping the bickering? You're making my head ache more, if that's possible."

"Oh, right. Here I brought you some lunch. Eat then get some more sleep, you're going to need it."

With that the ever bickering duo made their way to the door.

"Thank you…"

"While May tends to babble she did have a point. Most anyone can see through the tough guy act you put on. While you are among the others it may be expected, but around here it isn't needed. If there is anything I have learned about May and her friends is that they don't judge. Keep that in mind, you were spared for a reason. Dumbledore saw it too."

"Right."

With that Drew left Malfoy to his meal and his thoughts. After much contemplating he lay back down and went back to sleep.

…Next Day…

Ever since coming to Hogwarts May's friends had been having a grand old adventure. They had been given a tour of the castle and its grounds. Ash like May enjoyed the food, and Misty took a liking to the mysterious lake. For once Brock could sit back and relax since he didn't have to cook. May and Drew caught up with their wizard friends, and Hermione caught them up on their studies. It was during the day and the Trio was doing some last minute studying for exams. It was at this time that the Pokémon trainers took to training in the training room Dumbledore had attached to their suites. It was here that Malfoy found them after waking up for the second time and finally getting out of bed. Dratini was at his side, and looked ready for a good fight. Both watched as the others worked with their Pokémon in small group battles, or against one another.

"So, you're out of bed?"

"Huh, oh yeah."

"I'm Brock, and this is Grogunk."

"You're one of their friends from their world?"

"Yep. I met May at the very beginning of her journey. I've been traveling with Ash for many years now. I used to be a Gym Leader, but I'm a full time breeder in training now. May said that her Dratini took to you, and that she was going to let it stay with you. I can teach you about Pokémon and how to care for them."

"Okay, when do we start?"

"Now."

For the next couple of hours Malfoy got a crash course in Pokémon. From general information to the basics of battling.

"I never would have thought there to be so much involved with them. The thing I still don't understand is why you keep making battling sound so hard."

"Perhaps telling is not enough. Why don't you have a practice battle and see how well you can do."

"Alright, this is what I'm talking about."

"Brock if he is going to battle with Dratini it will have to be a fair battle. Neither he nor Dratini has battled before."

"Good thinking May, does anyone have a newer Pokémon?"

"I think that all of us here have more seasoned Pokémon."

"Well I had wanted to save him until later, but I guess I can battle him."

"Drew? I thought you weren't going to show him until he was ready for contests?"

"I was, but now is a good as time as any to see how he can do in a normal battle. As we all know that is the basics of contest battles."

"Jerk…"

Malfoy and Drew took their positions on each end of the battle field. Brock took his position at center field as the judge. He pulled two flags from out of nowhere and told each to call their Pokémon out.

"Okay Dratini GO!"

"Drai!"

"You're on!"

"Whoop!"

Both Pokemon took the field ready to battle. The other's in the room stopped what they were doing to watch the battle. All were curious to see how well Malfoy would do with his first battle.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here is the 11th chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	12. A Battle and the End

A/N: And here is the long awaited chapter 12. I don't own either Pokémon or Harry Potter

ooOOoo

Both Pokémon had a stare down until the first attacks were called. Draco had no idea what to expect, but decided to call the first move because he was no scardy cat. He had Darting use a tackle thinking a frontal assault was the best way to start the battle. Drew called for a dodge. Dratini missed its mark and Draco was trying to think quickly for a counter, but he still didn't know what half the attacks Dratini knew did. Drew saw that as an advantage and called out a water gun. Dratini was hit dead on and slammed into the wall hard. Everyone thought that would be it, but Dratini shook it off like nothing had happened. Draco smiled and called out a Dragon Rage. Drew wasn't expecting Dratini to know that and watched as Whooper was going to be the next one slammed into the wall. He was a fast thinker though and called out Aqua Tail to stop the impact. Next he called out Head butt which Whooper used the momentum of Aqua Tail to perform. Head butt hit its mark and Dratini was down for the count. Drew congratulated Whooper then returned it to its poke ball. Draco just stood there too stunned to move. Brock went over to the fallen over dragon and sprayed some potion on it.

"There, that should do the trick."

"Drai"

"How…how did that just happen?"

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon battling. It's not as easy as it looks is it?"

"No…no it is not."

"Not bad."

"Huh?"

"Not bad for your first time. Most people during their first real battle freeze up when their Pokémon gets hurt. You kept a clear head for the most part and didn't let it stop you. Drew has just been at this longer and has learned to think out of the box. With some practice you could make a great trainer."

Draco was at a loss for words. No one in his entire life had ever praised him. He has always been told how bad he was and how he always needed improvement in some area. He nodded slightly and picked up Dratini and left the room at a brisk walk.

"What? Where is he going?"

"He probably needs some time to himself. You guys heard Dumbledore; he has had a rough life. Everything that he has ever known has changed in the last few days. It has to be hard on him."

"Your right Brock. The trio has told us a lot about his life. They despise him, but from what we have heard his life hasn't been sunshine and daisies."

ooOOoo

Draco sat on his bead with his hands on his head. His new Dratini sat by his side looking worried for her new master. The door began to creek open.

"I don't need your concern. I need time to myself."

"Now Draco that is no way to speak to your mother."

"Mother? How?"

"Dumbledore is how. He sent Snape to find me. They knew I would be in danger after what happened a few days ago."

"I'm so sorry mom, I failed."

"Nonsense Draco, you didn't fail. You did what was right. I was so worried about you. I love your father, but I never agreed with what he did and could never forgive him for what he put you through."

"I'm weak though. I knew that your life was at risk, and I still couldn't do it. If they hadn't come Dumbledore would be dead and so much could have happened."

"That is true, but things did not go that way. Instead we are both safe and given a second chance."

"What good does it do? Where can we possibly go where he can't find us? We will be dead before we leave the school. Everyone besides a select few wants us dead."

"You could always come with us."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You aren't safe here. If you were to come home with us you could start anew, to a place where no one would know who you are, or what you have done."

"You would do that for us?"

"Of course we would. You can stay with my family until you get your feet on solid ground, and if you need anything Drew can buy it."

"What are you getting at May?"

"Your rich, what else?"

"Nice May, nice."

"You know you love me!"

"Sometimes I wonder why…"

"Anyway think it over. Once exams are over we are heading back."

"We thank you. Draco and I will let you know when we have come to a decision."

"Okay, we will leave the two of you alone now. Come May."

"Yes mother…"

"Well you do need looking after."

"Would you two please go before I get yet another headache?"

"Draco! That is no way to speak to two that have done so much for the both of us."

"No really, have you ever heard them bicker?"

ooOOoo

A week later found the student bodies in high spirits as exams were finally over. That was with the exception of the Golden Trio. Once again their friends were leaving, and they had a mission of their own to complete. The goodbye was a tearful one…

"So goodbye it is again."

"Were gonna miss the two of you."

"Well at least it will be quiet around here again."

"Ron!"

"Nah, you two bicker just as much as those two do."

"That isn't a very nice thing to say to your best friends Harry, even if it is true."

"Okay now that we have decided that we all bicker a lot it is time for us to go. Ash and the others went back this morning, and my parents will be wondering where I am. I gave them quite the scare the last time I came here."

"Plus this isn't a final goodbye; we will see you guys again sometime. Good luck on your mission and keep us posted on what is going on."

"We will good luck in your next contest circuit."

With a final round of hugs the group of friends split for the second time that year. Harry and his friends got ready to take down the Dark Lord, and coordinators got ready to take on the next set of contests. Neither knew what the future would bring, but they did know this. They were saying goodbye for now, but would be reunited once again when their combined efforts were needed again.

ooOOoo

A/N: And here we finally have the end of the story. I want to thank everyone that stuck with me from the start. I apologize for how long it took me to write this story. This is the end, but I do plan on making a sequel. It won't be quite as long, but I want to tie up loose ends. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
